Nuevos vecinos
by verdeJade
Summary: Las mudanzas son un asco, sobre todo si te traen por la fuerza a un lugar como este. Tomoeda, hasta el nombre es aburrido... o no tanto. Una tierna historia.


**Ok, sé lo que piensan, esta historia la subí, la borré y la volví a subir... ¿A qué juego? Pues simplemente necesitaba una manita de gato XD**

**Espero que la disfruten Besos!**

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, **el resto es mio  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿Quién diría que una persona tan pequeña tuviera ese carácter tan endemoniado!<p>

Con solo doce años de edad y ya era toda una bestia; recordaba tan claramente el día en que la conoció como si hubiera sido el anterior.

Las mudanzas siempre le parecieron la tarea más fastidiosa de todas y ya estaba harto de esos cambios constantes. Tendido boca arriba en su cama, miraba sin ver las grietas en la pintura del techo. Y por si fuera poco, a su santísima madre no se le había ocurrido otro lugar para mudarse que ese pequeñísimo pueblo bicicletero. Otro suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios. Estaba bien que su madre quisiera un poco de paz luego de varios años de trabajar en Tokio, ¡Pero tampoco tenia que irse al extremo de buscar casa en un pueblo al que no había llegado ni la civilización! Tomoeda, hasta el nombre era aburrido.

Miro las diversas cajas que se apilaban a su alrededor, las paredes desnudas y el armario vació. Se suponía que debía estar desempacando, pero ¿Quien podía tener ánimos de desempacar en esa situación? Frustrado se levantó y salió de su habitación. Quería conocer el lugar de sus futuras torturas… quince minutos serían suficientes para recorrerlo por completo.

-Shaorancito cariño, ¿Me ayudas con este paquete?

A su hermana le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas. Le gruñó una respuesta no muy educada, provocando la risa cantarina de la muchacha y pasó de largo con las manos en los bolsillos, pisando fuerte.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Esa voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse a dos pasos de la puerta

-A dar una vuelta- contestó sin voltear

-¿Con permiso de quien? Debes desempacar primero

-Lo haré después, madre- dijo azotando la puerta

Cerró con fuerzas la puerta de su coche y se recargó un segundo en el volante, modulando su enfado ¿Cómo podía ser esa mujer tan egoísta? Tenía toda una vida en Tokio y ahora la dejaba así como así. Suspiró una vez mas y encendió su auto, dando reversa para salir y…

-¿Ahora que?- dejó el motor prendido y salió a ver ahora a quien había atropellado. Falsa alarma, solo era un cubo de basura cuyo contenido (hojas secas, pasto recién cortado y restos de comida) ahora regaba la calle. Se dio la vuelta y casi se estrella contra un palo- ¿Qué rayos…?

Al bajar la vista se encontró con la imagen mas tierna que había visto nunca. Una chiquilla de unos doce años, con sus trencitas y una faldita de flores, lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos verdes llenos de enojo y las mejillas sonrojadas. Era pequeña, su coronilla le llegaba a mitad del pecho.

-¿Qué…?- Sin hablar le tendió la escoba- mmm ¿Gracias?- dijo tomándola.

Estaba en blanco ¿El para que demonios quería una escoba? Tal vez era una tradición ahí regalarle escobas al vecino nuevo como una especie de bienvenida… que gente tan rara. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su auto, pero la niña se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué?

-¿No vas a barrer?- dijo todavía mas furiosa la ojiverde

Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Soltó una carcajada y le devolvió la escoba. La chiquilla estaba verde del coraje, prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas.

-Yo no hago nunca esas cosas

-¡Tardé toda la mañana en arreglar el jardín y la calle!

-No es mi problema, no es mi casa

-¡Claro que es tu problema!

-No voy a limpiar- contestó tranquilo. Ahora comprendía perfectamente a su hermana: era terriblemente divertido sacar de sus casillas a la menor

-Lo ensucias, lo limpias- dijo frotándose las sienes y modulando la voz

-Oblígame- dijo burlón e inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña… lo siguiente que supo era que le dolía horriblemente la rodilla derecha- ¡Maldita mocosa!

Y la maldita mocosa lo amenazó con el palo de escoba a manera de bat de béisbol, con los ojos coléricos y los labios fruncidos. Entonces a Shaoran se le escapó otra carcajada, provocando que la niña casi echara espumarajos por la boca ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!

- Calma fierecilla- la cara de ese seudo angelito era digna de de una fotografía ¡Se veía tan adorable!- o te saldrán arrugas…

Definitivamente no debió decir eso; ya casi podía leer en su lápida: "Murió a los quince años a manos de una psicópata asesina de hermosos ojos verdes, por negarse a barrer unas cuantas hojas" Sin embargo, mientras corría por su vida alrededor de su auto, no pudo evitar reírse por lo ridículo de la situación, cosa que hizo enojar mas a la ojiverde.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que precisamente ese día su suerte había decidido darse unas vacaciones cuando tropezó con la tapadera del cubo de basura y fue a dar de cara en la banqueta. Evitando un par de palazos rodó hasta el césped, esperando su inevitable muerte riendo a carcajadas. La niña se le fue encima gruñendo de rabia, y él en un rápido movimiento la golpeó detrás de las rodillas, y ni ella ni sus veloces reflejos pudieron evitar la caída sobre el firme pecho que se agitaba de la risa. Forcejearon un momento, él tratando de quitarle la potencial arma homicida y ella tratando de causarle una gravísima contusión cerebral; hasta la fuerza venció a la furia y el palo de la escoba voló lejos de donde ellos rodaban por el césped recién cortado. Divertido, Shaoran la inmovilizó en el piso, sujetando las débiles muñecas de la muchacha por encima de su cabeza castaña y sus piernas bajo el peso de su cuerpo para evitar otra patada. Divertido, observaba como ella trataba inútilmente de morderlo.

-¿Te rindes?- Preguntó arrogante

-¡Nunca!- Intentó zafarse, pero la tenia bien sujeta

¿Cómo demonios iba a resistirse a una imagen tan tentadora? Las mejillas sonrojadas, los cabellos alborotados y los ojos verdes brillando de rabia. Lentamente bajó la cabeza hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron, y entonces sí se quedó quieta. Sonriendo de medio lado, posó delicadamente sus labios en su tierna boca que sabia a frutas, disfrutando de sus labios. Sus manos soltaron las muñecas de ella y bajaron hasta su cintura, mientras ella salía de su estupor para corresponderle tímidamente con movimientos torpes.

Todo era tan grandioso, tan mágico, era como estar tocando el cielo, era como…

-¡Hey tu¡ ¡¿QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA?

Tal vez, después de todo, Tomoeda no era un sitio tan aburrido…

* * *

><p><strong>Review! n.n<strong>


End file.
